


Smashing Windows

by sillwave



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempted Blackmail, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Jealousy, M/M, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillwave/pseuds/sillwave
Summary: Gavin Reed needed to borrow someone's phone and when Hank offered it seemed like it was all water under the bridge. Until Reed stumbles on more than he bargained for.





	Smashing Windows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm showing up to this fandom embarrassingly late to turn a shit post I made on twitter into an actual fic with, like, drama and navel gazing.
> 
> Want to start out by thanking Bina and Sana for burning the middle night oil from both ends to get this edited and polished. Thank you two so much!

“Anderson, I need to borrow your phone.” 

 

Watery blue eyes peered over the desk terminal with one brow cocked near to a gray hairline. To Gavin Reed it looked like the first thing Hank Anderson wanted to say was where he found the audacity. Pride went down about as easy as battery acid with a rat shit chaser, but he needed that phone.

 

“Don’t give me that, man,” Gavin plucked his useless brick of a drained phone out of his jacket pocket and gave it a wave, “You know I need to facetime my sister when she goes in for her ultrasound. I’d ask Chen or Miller but they’re on beat and I know you get good service.”

 

That had dialed Anderson’s back from thinly veiled annoyance to a veneer of begrudging tolerance. It wasn't as if Gavin had kept it a big secret around the station that he was going to ‘kick ass at being an uncle,’ news like that could settle even the worst workplace animosities into an armistice. It’s only after a stare down that a glossy black rectangle is slapped down in front of him.

 

“Break it, and I’ll break your knees and your credit for a replacement.” 

 

Gavin grabbed the phone and used it to give a lazy salute before departing, “Whatever you say, chief.”

 

From the desk adjacent to Anderson’s, Gavin hears the annoying and slightly raspy voice of Detective Tin Can call out his well wishes. Without looking back he threw up his middle finger in what he assumed was the android’s general direction. Even if they weren’t at each other’s throats he wasn’t going to ever let the android believe they were ever going to be buddy-buddy. Lead head had Anderson for the Starsky and Hutch routine. Connor McAsskiss was the furthest thing from his mind right now.

 

Gavin stepped out and made his way to his car, stopping by the vending machine to grab a soda.. He had parked far back enough it afforded him some privacy without a lot background noise. It was too hot this time of year to crawl inside and he didn’t want to waste gas blasting the AC. Checking the time, he knew she would likely already be with the doctor. He jumped up on the back hood and made the call to his sister after texting it would be from a different number.

 

It was good to catch up for the next twenty minutes or so. At twenty weeks into the pregnancy she was as healthy as a horse. He managed to get a laugh and threats to his life when he said the grainy images of his niece looked like melted lasagna. They shot the shit for a few more minutes, made plans to put aside lapsed Catholicism for him to be named godfather, and expertly avoided any and all discussion of feelings. A Reed family mainstay. They said their goodbyes, and Gavin figured he could kick around a while longer to finish his drink.

 

Bored after all of ten seconds of people watching, he glanced down at Anderson’s phone. The proverbial apple of forbidden knowledge in the palm of his hand. There wasn’t actually any malice in his curiosity when he turned the screen back on. If anything, Gavin wanted to see if there were pictures of Sumo. He had his cats because that was all his apartment allowed, loved the little stinkers, but he had a soft spot for big dogs. And it wasn’t like Anderson would be inviting him over anytime soon to play fetch. Not to mention Anderson didn’t have any kind of security on his phone. So he doubted there would be anything good like texts to his bookie or an over the hill stripper named Peaches. The man was such a well-known luddite all he’d find anything beyond Candy Crush and blurry, poorly angled dog pictures is a whole lot of nothing. Hell, Anderson was ancient enough he probably took pictures of his grocery lists in case he forgot it,

 

Cheerfully taking advantage of Anderson’s kindness, Gavin immediately goes to the phone’s photo album app. The first image is none of these things. Choking on the sip of his soda he sprays coke on the tarmac, coughing until his chest ached.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ !” Gavin gagged into his elbow. 

 

He took a moment to watch the soda can roll under his car. Wanting to believe when he looked back at the phone he would find that the heat was just frying his brain. That he would just see a dog or something else innocuous.

 

Nope.

 

All that second peek confirms is that this is definitely Connor. This is definitely Connor on a bed, in a bubblegum pink pantie set, and looking at the camera like he’s trying to fuck it with his eyes. This is the part where he laughs nervously, pretends he never saw this, and goes back to work like he didn’t learn Anderson and Connor aren’t just roommates.

 

Or that would be the case if he didn’t watch in numb horror as he thumb swiped right on the screen. He wasn’t possessed by some horny demon, in fact this creeped him the fuck out. But you know what they say about people and train wrecks.

 

“Ho-ho-ho-holy shit.”  The nervous and almost insane chuckle remained a part of the equation. Because really Gavin couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

 

Connor naked from the waist down, frozen mid-prance in a ratty Knight’s shirt. Connor in more lingerie that didn’t look like it came out of Wal-Mart. Looked like Anderson was putting down real cash for something other than betting on the ponies these days. The one that made him blanche was Connor with a monster horse dick in his mouth. He might not have liked the man but, goddamn, how did Anderson walk straight?

 

Part of him want to take advantage of the credibility that he could have just stumbled on this. Anderson gave him his phone so the harmless mistake card was in his deck. Be nice to knock the lieutenant’s rediscovered ego down a peg and take his pet dildo down with him. Two fucking birds, one stone.

 

_ Sorry, Anderson _ , He would say after schooling his grin,  _ You didn’t have anything locked and I hit the album by accident. Wasn’t expecting a parade of plastic dick. _

 

Gavin accepted he was no saint. Which lead to the decision to fish for more interesting ammunition. Maybe the old fart was into being tied up, or likes wearing a saddle and bridle or some shit. He hoped that would be the case. The idea of whinnying anytime he walked by either of those two dip shits nearly put him in stiches.

 

Only to his horror finding that even in the absence of wild kinks he still discovers the earlier stuff was all softballs. Fast-scrolling through a few more he comes across one photo that nearly made him drop the phone. In fact, he even briefly debated smashing it on the pavement and just taking the heat for it.

 

Because that wasn’t  _ just _ Connor.

 

It was Nines.

 

Two figures were laid out on a bed. The photo taken from the perspective of someone standing at the foot of the bed. Both were supine and feet first with two near-identical faces staring back at him over slender shoulders. Their expressions were almost beatific in stark contrast to their lewd tableau. Each had a hand on the meat of the other’s thigh. Synthetic fat and muscle tugged back to put into focus the cum that dribbled between their legs. 

 

From what he could tell the camera flash was the only source of light in the room. Brown and flinty blue eyes shone with dim pinpricks of red at their centres. It reminded him of animals in the dark, hungry and patient.

 

They weren’t friends and rarely ever spoke, but Gavin Reed would recognize his partner anywhere. There was no denying that was the RK900 that begrudgingly let itself be called ‘Nines’ showing off a creampie. To Ander- Gavin smacked himself in the face like he could knock the mental image loose. 

 

Suffice to say, there was a lot to unpack here.

 

Gone was his happily fabricated reality that whenever he didn’t have to deal with android Lurch it would just go into the supply closet to recharge or whatever. Dwelling on the private lives of ambulatory plastic wasn’t something he did. Now it was cattle branded into his memory that after their shift Nines was off doing... _ that. _

 

This had gone from awkward to a nascent revenge fantasy before looping back around into an even worse territory of awkward. Knowing in the next few minutes he would have to go back into that building and sit across from Nines got under his skin. Enough to flirt with the idea of hopping into his car and driving straight off the Ambassador bridge.

 

Until something else occurred to him.

 

Dirt on Anderson and his android was one thing. But maybe a few candids of Nines could get his partner off his back. With a prideful streak a mile wide and limitless capacity to second guess each and everything Gavin did there would be no love lost. The precinct was already so understaffed and its funding abysmal that getting a new partner was next to impossible. Fowler would go on and on about the ‘importance’ of having an RK900 handling Gavin’s case load. Like he needed a babysitter. He was at his wits end and if this afforded him a modicum of peace then...well.

 

Full well knowing what he was about to do was shitty, and could put him in some hot water if he wasn’t careful, Gavin opened the email app. It took some finagling but these new phones could handle an expedient data transfer of something the album’s size. He whistled to himself at its entirety. Almost four gigabytes of spank bank.  _ Real classy, Anderson.  _ The attachment he sent to his private email, then deleted it in the sent and trash folders. Lazy, but he had his doubts the old cop was up to date on tech security. 

 

“Adios, partner.” Gavin said to himself before pocketing the phone.

 

Halfway back to the precinct Gavin remembered he had forgotten to close out the album app. When he fished it out and opened the app he accidentally swiped right again. Only this time to be greeted with an auto-played video file of his partner bouncing on a dildo the size of his forearm. A breathy moan blasted through the speakers. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he fumbled to turn it off. The air in his lungs had evaporated and he only exhaled when the phone screen went dark again.

 

Something moved in the corner of his eye and he turned to see a jogger running in place by the crosswalk. The look on their face contorted into bewilderment and disgust.

 

“Pop ups, y’know?” 

 

His voice went up one too many octaves as he held up the phone like it was his white flag. Before this unfortunate run in could continue Gavin power walked back to the station. An attempt to look more rushed and busy as opposed to someone obviously fleeing.

 

\---------------------------------

 

“How’s your sister?” Hank asked.

 

Gavin blinked, mind turned to a static channel. Sister? What sister?  _ The sister you just called, idiot!  _ The surviving lick of sense in his brain shouted through the deafening silence.

 

“She’s good, it’s going to be a girl,” Gavin answered with concentrated effort to keep his voice civil, “Thanks.”

 

_ Thanks for ruining my day, you tech-dense freak.  _ Is what he wanted to say if he hadn’t bitten his tongue so hard he had started to taste copper.

 

“Congratulations, detective,” Connor said mildly from the next desk over.

 

Gavin pointedly ignored the android. Not trusting his mouth when all he wanted to do was staple that mouth shut. As much as he wanted to return with a tried and true ‘fuck off.’ Because he knew he would say something to the tune of not wanting to have found out how far up Anderson’s ass Connor really lived. Instead he slid the phone over the desk and retreated back to his own.

 

With less than a hour left in his shift, all he had to do was wrap up a few reports. If he kept his focus entirely on his terminal he would have to interact with- 

 

“Detective Reed?”

 

Fuck his life. Anything but that voice right now. The thing about Nines is he didn’t have the same one as his predecessor. It was deeper and almost transatlantic in its affectation. Which was just a long-winded way of saying unbearably smug.

 

“Piss off,” Gavin bit out while glaring at his screen, “I want my reports done before the end of my shift.”

 

“That is what I wish to discuss.”

 

“Good for you.”

 

“Detective.” 

 

He was not going to look up. Much as he wanted to take the wind out of those over bloated sails, he was not going to look up. It was too soon to make eye contact with that puffed up automaton knowing what a dick dumb lunatic he was in his free time. 

 

“ _ Detective _ .” 

 

Any more of this and Gavin was going to have a stroke right there on the station floor. Gavin Reed has stared into the abyss and its gaping asshole stared back.

 

“Christ, what?!”

 

When he accomplished the herculean task of looking up Nines’s  placid face stared down at him. The fact the android could even look down his nose at him when he was seated pissed him off. Even when Nines needed it couldn’t be down without regarding his partner with the same apathetic disdain of something he stepped in. Prick.

 

“All I wished to tell you is I’ve finished my work and forwarded any relevant data to your terminal as Captain Fowler has permitted me to leave.” 

 

With a curled lip Gavin snorted, “Yeah? Caught a bug in your hardware, a little robo flu?”

 

“No.” 

 

Gavin waited for some elaboration. All he got was an unblinking stare that made him shift in his chair. Not wanting to lose ground, he just waved Nines off.

 

“Whatever.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

It was late when Gavin got home. The night sky on the drive home fade from the color of an old bruise to orange dusted black.  He had the early shift but it being the start of his weekend, that meant running errands and grabbing a bite to eat at his own pace. Time enough to then come home to yell at shit headed teenagers in one of his shooters knowing he then could sleep in. Spend enough time on the force and you use the last day of your shift to dial everything back. Stay busy but go slow so you’re not burnt out come the next shift. 

 

Soon as he pushed through the front door with a grocery bag in one arm he felt something brush up against his leg. Kicking backward he slammed the door shut before the little escape artist could bolt into the hall. He thought the time he accidentally got her tail caught in the door there wouldn’t be repeat offenses. Just debunked the notion that even animals tend not to stick their noses where it hurt.

 

“C’mon Abbot, you don’t want me dropping your dinner.” 

 

Gavin tiptoed around his cat, cans of wet food making enough noise in the bag to scare her off until he could set it on the kitchen island. Where he found her brother sniffing at the brown paper.

 

“Castello g’off you’re not supposed to be up there.” 

 

He plucked the tabby off the counter. That got him a contentious  _ m’rawh  _ as if they haven’t had this conversation a thousand times over. At least they left him alone when the dread automatic can opener started making noise. Abbie and Cossie now fed he used the distraction to duck into his room without a furry entourage.

 

When he dropped into his computer chair Gavin let the mouse cursor hovered over browser shortcut to his email account. Clicking on it he saw the usual spam and notifications from social media platforms he hardly ever used. Ignoring all of it he scrolled down until he saw his own account. 

 

And there it was. All four gigabytes of stolen privacy ready for download into a new folder. 

 

Only once he had did the second thoughts started to sink in after a delay of several hours. Because he knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Not just because it was reprehensible on just about every moral and  _ legal  _ level. Gavin just wasn’t this type of person. He wanted to think he wasn’t the sort of creep who went peeping through other peoples’ windows. That wasn’t him.

 

Gavin pushed his foot against the carpet and rolled his chair back from his desk. He leaned his head back and stared up at the curled stucco of his ceiling. Scrubbing a hand over his face when he failed to make sense of the random pin pricks of raised paint. He couldn’t tell if the sheen of sweat had been heavier on his brow or his palms. Having always run a little hot when he was frustrated, or nervous.

 

“Fuck it.”

 

Sitting up straight he rolled back in front of his desk and opened the folder. Not because he made up his mind, but because he knew curiosity would have gotten the better of him sooner or later. The thing about the aphorism where curiosity killed cats is people tend to forget it was followed by a little rejoinder. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

 

Done with pussyfooting, Gavin found the second newest video file and clicked on. 

 

For the first ten or so seconds it’s a black screen save for two, neon blue readouts in CyberLife Sans. In the upper left corner is a timestamp for last Saturday, starting at 1:36 PM. In the lower right corner is the serial number #313 248 317-52. It occurred to him this was a recording Connor must have made and sent to Anderson’s phone just as the actual video started.

 

It was from the perspective of someone, Connor, laying on the bed he had seen in the other stuff. Connor’s hand was outstretched, artificial skin pulled back passed the forearm. Revealing the dimly light white and blue chassis beneath. His fingers laced with another android, obviously as their hand looked the same. The camera, Connor’s vision, flicked up to reveal their partner.

 

Nines was laid out face down on the bed, head turned so that he was looking at Connor. Sharp blue eyes, now dulled and half closed, and mouth open as breathy moans steadily spilled out. Gavin noted the stuttered cadence and how Nines rocked slightly back and forth. He put two and two together before- 

 

_ “Haaaank...”  _

 

Nines whined with a brittle neediness he didn’t know the android was capable of. The unmistakable squelching sounds of someone being fucked became obvious. Joined by a chorus of sighs and creaking bed springs. 

 

It was then Connor’s line of sight moved downward. Gavin watched the slope of Nines’s arching back form like a wave. The image stopped just short of where he could make out large, calloused hands hold firm to a tapered waist.

 

_ “Nines wants it harder,” _ A voice, Connor, sounding just as delirious despite his lack of participation,  _ “I can feel it.” _

 

Gavin didn’t know when his hand slid up from his knee to the the button of his jeans. Or when he undid the clasp and pulled down the zipper. However, he knew when he got hard. Just as Nines bit his bottom lip so hard the skin retreated from his entire chin. Shaking fingers slipped passed his underwear and he eased his dick out. Wrapped around tight with measured strokes as Hank apparently acquiesced to the androids’ shared demand.

 

_ “Oh, god!”  _ Nines cried out as he slid further up the bed from being plowed with abandon.

 

“Ah, shit.” Gavin groaned when he started to pick up the pace.

 

Vision going blurry, Gavin jerked himself to the rhythm of the two androids panting and crying together. The threat of orgasm lanced through him in staccato beats when Ha- when Anderson slapped the meat of Nines’s thigh. 

 

At some point Gavin hunched forward, head on the desk beside the keyboard. Eyes screwed shut until he was just feeling himself to the cacophony of three other voices in ecstasy. Lost in the pocket of this moment where it was like it was him, like he was  _ there _ . When he came all he could hear was his own labored breathing and thrum of blood rushing between his ears. Soft cock left to fall against his thigh. 

 

_ “Thank you.” _

 

Gavin jolted at the sound of someone talking. When he sat up he watched blurred shapes reorient themselves into something recognizable as he vision cleared. 

 

The context made it self apparent as he watched Connor hand Nines a washcloth. Both Anderson and his partner cleaned themselves as the perspective shifted. Connor sat up along with the pair, now leaning into a nest of pillows propped up against the headboard. Nines laid his head on Anderson’s chest and Gavin wasn’t even going to attempt to make sense of his own tightened.

 

_ “Bookstore later?” _ Connor chimed in with the nonchalant air of someone who hadn’t just been involved into some weird, android-human threesome.

 

Anderson was, however, human and did sound winded when he said, _ “After we don’t smell like spunk and the dog gets walked, sure.” _

 

_ “Wonderful, two of the books I had requested had been shipped in.”  _

 

Nines had a sleepiness to his voice Gavin wasn’t aware androids were capable of. Not that this all this shit wasn’t sinking several preconceptions by the minute.

 

_ “Which two?” _ Connor asked as he scooted in closer. 

 

A re-skinned hand slid over Hank’s barrel chest to rejoin with Nines’s. Gavin felt the fingers of his own hand curl and uncurl around air.

 

_ “Blindsight and the Velveteen Rabbit,”  _ Nines explained, _ “The first in the series explores identity and transhumanism in the framework of a horror. I’m interested in the psychology of why humans perceive becoming more like machines as frightening.” _

 

_ “Huh,”  _ Anderson grunted,  _ “and Velveteen Rabbit?” _

 

Nines smiled with an ease so removed from his usual demonor,  _ “Well...he is a very good rabbit.” _

 

Eyes more round and open than Gavin at ever seen them looked straight at him. Gavin felt his spin stiffen and shoulders hike up defensively in the hunched position of some who had been caught. Until reality reinstated itself and he remembered this was only a video, a memory, and Nines wasn’t looking at him.

 

_ “Listen, Connor I-” _

 

The screen went black. It took a moment for Gavin to understand the video abruptly ended. 

 

All that was staring back at him - was him. Like the reflection of a face looking through the window of a darkened room from the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'm being a complete shill for Blindsight by Peter Watts, a hard SF novel. You don't need to be a nuclear engineer to read it and it's a solid horror story framed as a first-contact space adventure. It deals a lot with what it means to be human and where the bleeding edge of technology starts to strip that humanity away. A topic I think androids would be fascinated with. Also the book is free on the author's website. 
> 
> \- Why androids like Velveteen Rabbit is for similar, less horrific reasons (he is a very good rabbit)
> 
> \- Pop ups were actually eliminated in 2031. Everyone knows this.


End file.
